John Swasey
| birth_place = Houston, Texas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, ADR director, script writer | credits = One Piece as Sir Crocodile Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood as Van Hohenheim Soul Eater as Death | spouse = Dena Swasey | children = Olivia Swasey Josh Swasey }} John Swasey (born October 18, 1964) is an American voice actor, ADR Director, and script writer who works at ADV Films, Funimation and Sentai Filmworks. He has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime series and video games. His most notable roles include Gendo in the Rebuild of Evangelion films, Sir Crocodile in One Piece, Lord Death in Soul Eater, and Van Hohenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Filmography Voice roles Anime ;1996 * Golden Boy – Director (Ep. 6, Debut Role) ;1997 * Sol Bianca – Dr. Delapaz ;1998 * Dirty Pair Flash – Andre (Ep. 3), Additional Voices * New Cutey Honey – Dr. Kisaragi ;1999 * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 – Dr. Stingray, Quincy Rosenkroitz * Martian Successor Nadesico – Seiya Uribatake, Cowboy Johnny (Ep. 9), Einstein (Ep. 18), Gen. Masaka (Ep. 4), Emperor Hyperion (Ep. 14) ;2000 * Dragon Half – Announcer, Narrator * Gasaraki – Colonel Stilbanov, Kei Nishida, Ronald Feigan, Yoshitake Gowa * Generator Gawl – Prof. Tekuma Nekasa, Additional Voices ;2001 * A.D. Police – Hideaki Kurata, Kaibara * Princess Nine – Principal Mita * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen – Volkan * Spriggan – Mr. Smith ;2002 * Chance Pop Session – Yamanaka, Additional Voices * Sorcerer on the Rocks – Count Cattlefish * Steel Angel Kurumi – The General ;2003 * Angelic Layer – Shouko's Dad, Kaede's Dad * Aura Battler Dunbine – Bann Burning, Shunka Zama * Crying Freeman – Tsunaike (ADV Dub) * Dirty Pair: Project Eden – Prof. Wattsman * Full Metal Panic! – Chairman Daicustra (Ep. 19), Shintaro Kazama (Ep. 14) * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi – Arata Imamiya * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture - Prince of Darkness – Seiya Uribatake * Najica Blitz Tactics – Rasse Pewnt, Admiral * Neo Ranga – Rano the Elder, Junichi Andou, Kento, Yamazaki * Noir – Dux (Ep. 3), Priest, Reimann (Ep. 12), Salvatore (Ep. 8) * RahXephon – Shougo Rikudoh * Saint Seiya – Phaeton, Hydra, Dios (ADV Dub) * Saiyuki – Zenon, Fake Hakkai * Super GALS! – Mr. Nakanishi, Detective Kudoh, Watari, Takashi Asai ;2004 * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku – Mr. Yamagata * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution – Tachibana * Azumanga Daioh – Principal, Dr. Ishihara * Chrono Crusade – Edward "Elder" Hamilton, Carv * Cyberteam in Akihabara – Hibari's Father * D.N.Angel – Daiki Niwa * Fullmetal Alchemist – Karl Haushofer * Gravion – High Dignitary (Ep.8) - closing credits * Grrl Power – Hanazono * Kaleido Star – Ken Robbins[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/review/kaleido-star/dvd-1 Kaleido Star details], animenewsnetwork.com; accessed December 12, 2015. * Megazone 23: Part 3 – Drakeman * Mezzo DSA – Tanishi, Takizawa * Neon Genesis Evangelion – Gendo Ikari (Director's Cut) * Nurse Witch Komugi – Richard Vincent, Goto, Kaneda * Peacemaker Kurogane – Isami Kondo * Puni Puni Poemy – Narrator * Sister Princess – Jeeves ;2005 * Area 88 – Mickey Simon * Burst Angel – Prof. Keiko Shiratoro * Divergence Eve – Juhzou Kureha * E's Otherwise – Kyou * Elfen Lied – Professor Kakuzawa * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu – Teacher, Zenji Ohnuki (Ep. 5) * Gantz – Muso Tokugawa, Naozumi Saito, Yoshioka, Iwaki * Godannar – Tatsuya Aoi, Narrator * Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick – Capt. Ahab * Maburaho – Takashi Yamaguchi * The Place Promised in Our Early Days – Okabe * Tree of Palme – Gus, Zakuro ;2006 * Diamond Daydreams – Akari's Father, Goto * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa – Karl Haushofer * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor – Fumio Fukamichi * Jinki: Extend – Genta Ogawara * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok – Fenrir * Nanaka 6/17 – Taizo Kirisato * Nerima Daikon Brothers – Police Chief (Ep. 4) * Pani Poni Dash! – Michael, Professor (Ep. 9) * Princess Tutu – Paulo, Montand, Armadylan * Speed Grapher – Prime Minister Kamiya * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross – Captain Bruno J. Global * Tactics – Viscount Edogawa * Trinity Blood – Archbishop Alphonso D'Este ;2007 * 009-1 – James (Ep. 13), Mylene's Father (Ep. 8) * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad – Kamejima * Beet the Vandel Buster – Zenon * Best Student Council – Ryuheita Iwazakura, Narrator, Yuichi Kimizuka (Ep. 9) * Blade of the Phantom Master – Fuan-bo * Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target – Peter Ford * Coyote Ragtime Show – Mister * Shin-Chan (Funimation dub) – Yoshiji Koyama * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid – Gates * Glass Fleet – Conrad, Nicholas * Hell Girl – Ryousuke Sekine (Ep. 21) * Innocent Venus – Maximas Drake * Jing: King of Bandits – Seventh Heaven – McQuade, Medaldo * Kurau: Phantom Memory – Ichise, Makurazaki * Le Chevalier D'Eon – Teillagory * Mushishi – Saishu (Ep. 9) * One Piece – Sir Crocodile * Red Garden – Claude * School Rumble – Genkai Goto (2nd season) * Shigurui: Death Frenzy – Kengyou Shizuhata * Tokyo Majin – Koni Fernandez, Mikuriya, Togo Narutaki * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle – Mr. Glosum * Venus Versus Virus – Soichiro Nahashi * Utawarerumono – Sasante * Welcome to the NHK – Go Minegishi, Sukekiyo Sagawa * Xenosaga: The Animation – Andrew Cherenkov ;2008 * Aquarion – Lopez (Ep. 15) * Claymore – Isley * Darker than Black – Huang, - closing credits Naoyasu Kirihara * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series – Fredi * Kanon – Mr. Ishibashi (Ep. 2), Sayuri's Father (Ep. 14) * Moonlight Mile – Robert * One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta – Sir Crocodile * Ouran High School Host Club – Chairman Yuzuru Suou * Project Blue Earth SOS – Secretary General Freeman ;2009 * Baccano! – Van Dyke (Ep. 14) * Big Windup! – Tosei Coach * Blassreiter – Shido Kasugi * El Cazador de la Bruja – Enrique (Ep. 8) * Gunslinger Girl – Il Teatrino – Christiano Savonarola * Kaze no Stigma – Bernhardt Rhodes * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple – Mototsugu Shirahama * Murder Princess – King Forland (Ep. 1) * Rebuild of Evangelion – Gendo Ikari * Sgt. Frog – Kogoro ;2010 * Birdy the Mighty: Decode – Geega * Blue Drop – Headmaster Fukamachi * Canaan – Toyama * Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street – Booker Kudo * Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies – Narrator * Dragon Ball Z Kai – Dodoria, ZTV Announcer, Farmer (Ep. 1) * Dragonaut - The Resonance – Eiji Kamishina (Jin's Father Ep. 1) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – Van Hohenheim * Ghost Hound – Mayor Motoi Yazaki * Halo Legends – Sergeant Hauser (Homecoming), Captain (Odd One Out) * Initial D: Fourth Stage – '''Kozo Hoshino * Legends of the Dark King – Ryuga, Jirai * Linebarrels of Iron – Dr. Amagatsu Kizaki * One Piece – Gan Fall * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne – Tajimamori * Soul Eater – Lord Death * Tears to Tiara – Drwc, Tempesta, Ogam ;2011 * Black Butler series – Undertaker, Mr. Damiano (Season 1, Ep.1), Laurence Anderson (The Story of Will the Reaper) * Casshern Sins – Gido (Ep. 11) * Chaos;Head – Yasuji Ban - closing credits * Fairy Tail – Hades/Precht * The Guin Saga – Casslon, Count Rickard * My Bride Is a Mermaid – Gozaburo Seto * Night Raid 1931 – 1st Lt. Mursawa (Ep. 14), Horst Stein (Ep. 5), Jiro Minami (Ep. 7), Miki (Ep. 6), Morito Morishima (Ep. 7) * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings – Oda Nobunaga * Summer Wars – Mansuke Jinnouchi * Trigun: Badlands Rumble – Gasback ;2012 * The Book of Bantorra – Governor of Paradise * Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker – Byron * Gintama: The Movie – Tetsuya Murata, Additional Voices * Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto – Jube Nakaiya * King of Thorn – Ivan Coral Vega'' * Majikoi! – Oh! Samurai Girls – Tesshin Kawakami * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Judgement Day Host (Ep. 8B) ;2013 * Aquarion Evol – Commander * Campione! – Sasha Dejanstahl Voban * Eureka Seven: AO – Ivica Tanovic * Guilty Crown – Makoto Waltz Segai * La storia della Arcana Famiglia – Fukurota * Little Busters! – Koujiro Kamikita * Log Horizon - Malves Garitier * Momo: The Girl God of Death – Kotaro Ichihara (Ep. 3) * Nakaimo - My Sister is Among Them! – Kumagorou Mikadono * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God - Genius Okudera * Rurouni Kenshin – New Kyoto Arc – Hajime Saitō * Sengoku Basara: The Last Party – Oda Nobunaga * Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar – Gaia, King Shurifon * Toriko – Alfaro ;2014 * Attack on Titan – Darius Zachary (Ep. 14–15) * Devil Survivor 2: The Animation – Tico (Male), Bifrons, Ceberus * Ghost in the Shell: Arise – Aramaki * ''Jormungand – Leon Rivière * ''Majestic Prince – Dai Komine, Diego, Noritada, Poco * Mardock Scramble: The Third Exhaust – Cleanwill John October * Psycho-Pass – Jyunmai Itoh (Ep. 14) * Short Peace – Merle (A Farewell to Weapons), Oni (Gambo) * Sunday Without God – Yuuto (Ep. 1) * Tamako Market – Gohei Oji ;2015 * Akame ga Kill! – Bols, Nobunaga (Ep. 9, uncredited), Spy (Ep. 4) * Beyond the Boundary – Grandfather Nase * Death Parade – Spinner * Dog & Scissors – Genji, Fumio Honda * Freezing Vibration – Howard el Bridget * Gangsta. – Chad Adkins * No Game, No Life – Ino Hatsuse * The Rolling Girls – Mamoru Uotora * Vampire Hunter D – Dr. Ferrino (Sentai dub) ;2016 * The Boy and the Beast – Kumatetsu * Dennō Coil - Ichiro Okonogi * Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Mashas Rodant * My Hero Academia - Master/All For One ;2017 * Alice and Zoroku – Zoroku Kashimura * Amagi Brilliant Park - Ironbeard, King Crimson (Ep. 14) * Flying Witch - Keiji Kuramoto * Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma - Senzaemon Nakiri * GATE - Kato El Alestan * Haikyu!! - Yasufumi Nekomata (Eps. 12-13) * Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? - Ganesha * Knight's & Magic - Lauri Echevarria * Restaurant to Another World - Tatsugoro * Ushio & Tora - Hakumen no Mono, Shigure Aotsuki ;2018 * Nomad of Nowhere - El Rey Video games * Borderlands 2 – Salvador, Flanksteak * Dragon Ball series – Dodoria, ZTV Announcer (2010–present) Live action * Chase – Carl Spackler * Dazed and Confused – Beer Delivery Guy * Friday Night Lights – Coach Granger * Paradise, Texas – Buckeye * Ray – Customs Agent #1 * Walker, Texas Ranger – Derrick, Kyle Wheeler, Steve Darby * Where the Heart Is – Jerry Production staff Voice director * Air Gear * E's Otherwise * Innocent Venus * Jinki: Extend * La storia della Arcana Famiglia * Majikoi! - Oh! Samurai Girls * Medaka Box Abnormal * Nakaimo - My Sister is Among Them! * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God (Season 2) * Saint Seiya * Shadow Skill - Eigi * Squid Girl (Season 2 & OVAs) * Wandaba Style * Welcome to the N.H.K. * Ushio & Tora Script adaptation * Innocent Venus * Jinki: Extend * La storia della Arcana Famiglia * Nakaimo - My Sister is Among Them! References External links * * * Category:Living people Category:1964 births Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Houston Category:Voice directors